Different Worlds
by sadistic angel
Summary: Okay, the whole story is NOW DONE. Kind of sad, more action in this one. Please read and enjoy.
1. Discovery

So Long Ago

* ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ *

**Disclaimer: Of course I'm the rightful owner! Why aren't I swimming in a pool full of money? Because...because...don't question me, dammit!**

**AN: I'm feeling kind of sad, so I'm writing a sad/romance/action/supernatural fic. Makes sense, ne? I've read alot of fic where Ash has special powers, and Misty leaves him because he is neglecting her, so I decided to change that a little. They don't have special powers like in other fics, it is mostly about fighting with special abilities in a different reality. Just read it! Please?**

* ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ *

Ash walked through the muddy forest floor. Pikachu rode on his shoulder as usual, but his ears were pricked up, searching for the sound that it had heard a few minutes earlier. Then he heard it again. It sounded like moaning.  
**"Pikapi!"** it yelled to its trainer.  
**" You heard it again, Pikachu?"  
" Pika!"   
" Come on, let's go." **He dashed through the trees, following Pikachu.  
Finally, Pikachu came to a clearing. Ash looked around for a second, but saw nothing. Then he heard a moan. He turned towards the direction it was coming from. Behind a tree, he saw a cloaked figure. The figure was slender, so he figured it was a woman. He nodded to Pikachu, and walked towards the stranger.  
**" Pikachupi?" **Pikachu asked in a low incredulous tone. Her aura was so srong. Shaking it off, he ran towards his trainer who was already kneeled by the cloaked figure.  
**"She's alive."** Ash confirmed what Pikachu already knew.  


**" Pika?"   
" She's badly injured, though. We should take her to the hospital."  
" Pikapi!"  
" What, Pikachu?  
" Pika kachupi"  
" You want me to just leave her here?"  
" Pika." **Pikachu nodded. He didn't want Ash and Misty to re-encounter.  
**" I can't do that, Pikachu!"  
" Pi chupipi ka!"** Pikachu threatened, charging up.  
**" Pikachu! What wrong with you?"  
" Pikachupi. Pikapichuka!"** He would send Ash's pokemon for Pikachupi later. Even though it had been mostly Pikapi's fault, he was still mad at Pikachupi  
**"Let me at least take a look at her."  
**

**"Pika!"** Pikachu was too late, Ash quickly removed the hood of her cloak. The face belonged to a woman. She was really pale, and she was burning up with fever. Ash looked at her in shock. Misty. It had to be. The face was so hauntingly familiar. Memories flew through his mind. A certain one repeating itself over and over. A tear slid down his cheek, and he was about to pick her up, when a flash of light blinded him. Regaining his eyesight, he looked down. Misty was gone.

* ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ *

**Sadistic angel is at it again! * Evil laughter* Chapters 1-7 are done, but I have to edit them first, but chapter 2 & 3 will be up by next week... if anybody is reading this. Ho ho.**


	2. Understandable?

Different Worlds

* ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ *

Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri stole my idea! He just changed the small things! Like the whole concept of the pokemon existing in a different world! And I only had 5 pokemon... and they were called pikums... okay, I give up. ^_~

AN: Okay, this was inspired by a dream... and various of the crazy conversations my friends and I have.  
* ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ *

Ash looked at where Misty had been. Misty. She hadn't seen her in 5 years. He stared at Pikachu, stupified. Pikachu just stood there, and shook its head. This was trouble.

* ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ *  
  


Misty awoke with a start. She looked around as her eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light. She closed her eyes. She was in a dark room, and she was laying on what looked like a small hospital bed.

" Not again!" she whispered to herself, exasperated.  
" If you don't want to keep coming back, then be more careful." A voice said coldly.  
" Sabrina? Last time I checked, you didn't want anything to do with me." Misty sat up.  
" Do you really want to get on my bad side, Misty?"  
" Aren't I already on your bad side? You'd think I would be after what happened 2 years ago."  
" It's best to not hold grudges."  
" So what happened? Why do I feel like I'm hung over?"  
" You don't remember the battle?"  
" Just alittle bit. I got struck by one of the immortals. That's the last I remember."  
" Well," Sabrina began, her voice showing at least a bit of sadness, " we lost."  
" So the settlement is under their control right now?"  
" Yes. But I don't think you would consider that the worst part."  
" What IS the worst part?"  
" Ashton."

The name was like a cold stab in Misty's heart. She blinked.

" What about Ash?"  
" He saw you. He knows you are alive."

Misty thought she heard laughter in Sabrina's voice. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

" How? How did he find out?"  
" Ash found you in the Viridian Forest."  
" What happened after that?"  
" I transported you here so the doctor could see you. I managed to locate you as soon as you were transported to the woods, but not soon enough. Ashton got to you before I could teleport there, so I just transported you to this base."  
" Do you think there is a chance that maybe he..." she was cut off.  
" No."  
" I see. What were the statistic forr the battle?"  
" 5 dead. 2 injured."  
" What about our side?"  
" 1 dead, 7 injured."  
" Who was it?"  
" Todd."  
" Oh."  
" Antony wants to see you before you go on the next mission."  
" Thanks Sabrina."  
" You're welcome. Oh, Misty?"  
" Yeah?"  
" Can I borrow you black dress?"  
" Another ritual? I though it wasn't until May."  
" No. It's not for a ritual. I have a date."  
" Oh. Go ahead!" Misty smiled. Maybe Sabrina wasn't all she seemed.

* ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ *

Pikachu looked at the campfire. You could tell he was in deep thought. However, a voice interrupted hisconcentration, and he was brought out of the trance-like state he had been in.

" Pikachu. You knew that was Msity in the woods. How?"  
" Pika..."  
" Don't lie to me Pikachu. I'm aware that you've known about her for quite some time."  
" Pikachu!" the little mouse answered, pointing to his pokedex.  
Ash opened up his pokedex, and looked at it, expecting an explanation to pop out of nowhere.  
Pikachu saw his face, and pointed to his laptop. Ash plugged the pokedex into laptop, and looked at Pikachu questioningly. Pikachu scrambled over to its trainer, and pushed a few buttons. On the laptop screen appeared a picture of a map.  
" What's this? What does it have to do with Misty?"  
" Pikachu! Pikapika!" Pikachu pressed a few more buttons.   
" Let me see.'Denk. Believed by some to be a myth, this mystical place is is supposed to be the equivalent of the pokemon world. People claim that the Pokemon rule there, and that the humans are slaves. But others claim that the poeple somehow mutated into a human-like form of a pokemon by sacrifising hundreds of that type of Pokemon. Reports, going as far as 4 years ago, say that a mysterious group of people have been fighting the 'immortals'. Though some people believe that the mysterious people have the gift of magic so they can defeat the creatures, but others believe that they were invented when people started losing interest in the original stories.' So, that doesn't tell me anything. Besides, I've heard about Denk before. Thoguh I do wish it was real, it probably isn't."  
Pikachu looked at its owner, exasperated. He pushed a few more keys and the profile of a woman came up.  
" So I have a computer-hacking pokemon, huh?" He looked at the page Pikachu had opened up. " Hey, Pikachu, can you hack into the pokemon league files? I want to see..." he stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the picture of the woman. Misty. He swallowed, and read the profile.

Name: Misty  
Codename: Kasumi  
AGE: 20  
Joined: 15  
Status: Field Fighter  
Mission: Denk Immortal Battles.  
Last Mission: 3 days ago. Ended today.  
Identity: Hidden  
Form: Death  
Partner: None  
Associates: Sabrina, Todd, and shawn****  
Outside contacts: Delia Ketchum, Jessie and James (TR), and Samuel Oak.

" Misty."

* ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ * ~ . ~ *

Okay, this chapter was a hell of a lot longer. Please R&R ( like you really are going to!) Comments, especially nice ones, are appreciated.

**** I don't remember the name of that guy from the orange islands that made the glass sculptures. When I find out, I'll replace the name. 


	3. Umm...something

Different Worlds  
  
Sadistic angel  
  
~~~  
I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura... oh, wait, wrong anime. I DOn't own Pokemon!   
Joy-girl asked what 'form' meant. After wracking my brain, I remembered it is the form in which she disappeared. In Misty's case, she was thought to be dead. Hope that clears up some things. Thanks to Rocket Girl for reminding me of the guy's name. And thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please R&R, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
~~~~~  
  
Ash stared blankly at the screen. Misty. He shook his head slightly to clear his head.   
" No. Misty's dead." he finally responded.  
" Pika..." the little Pokemon began.  
" NO. Misty is dead. I saw her myself. The fire... the smoke. I was there. Misty died that night!"  
" Pikapi!"  
Ash just got up and walked away, leaving Pikachu behind.  
' Pikapi chupi' (Poor Pikapi)  
~~~~~~~~  
Ash opened the door to his house slowly. Shouting a loud " I'm home." he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. His mind went back to the computer screen. ' Outside contacts: Delia Ketchum, Jessie and James (TR), and Samuel Oak.'  
" Delia Ketchum, Jessie and James (TR), and Samuel Oak." he whispered to himself. Suddenly, the realization hit him.  
" Mom knew."  
" What are you mumbling to yourself, Ashy-boy?" A cheery voice said from behind.  
" Duplica, do you know about Misty?"  
Duplica stiffened.  
" Of course. She died 5 years ago. Oh, wait! Do you mean that the anniversary for her death is in a couple of days? I already knew that."  
" Don't play dumb with me, please. Did you know Misty was alive?"  
" Well, yes, but..."  
" So everybody knew this except me?"  
" Only your mom, Proff. Oak, and Team Rocket. I found out about 3 years ago. I came home early, and I heard voices in the kitchen. When I looked inside, I saw Misty, Oak, Team Rocket and your mom talking..."  
" I am such an idiot! Misty has been visiting my mom for the past 3 years..."  
" Four."  
" What?"  
" Past 4 years."  
" Duplica, tell me everything you know."  
" I can't Ashy. Ask your mom. I can't help you at all, although I wish I could." With that, she stood up, and walked away. She had said too much.  
~~~~~~  
" Oh, wow. That looks beautiful!" Misty exclaimed upon seeing the 5-inch knife.  
" Thanks. It will also do alot of damage."  
" It's so small!"  
" If you press this little area right her, another blade will come out of the handle. And by pressing this button, you can separate the 2 blades."  
" Wow. I love it!"  
" Wait 'till you see this." he said, holding up a small necklace with diamonds.  
" Oh my god. It's so...amazing!" was all she managed to get out.  
" If you run into any problems at the party at Denk, you simply take out one of the stones, and throw it. They're not diamonds. It is actually shrpened glass. Like a small bullet, but you need less force."  
" Please tell me that's it."  
" Nope. Look at this bracelet. If you press this part of the clasp, it will stretch. If you press it again, it will go back to normal size."  
" What do I get out of stretching it?"  
" You can choke somebody with it."  
" Won't it break?"  
" No. I was going to make ninja star-like rings, but I decided to wait 'till next time."  
No answer  
" Misty, are you okay?"  
No answer.  
" MISTY?"  
" What?" she asked, snapping out of the trance she had been in.  
" Is this about Ash?"  
" Excuse me?"  
" About him finding out you are alive."  
" If sabrina does something to him..."  
" She won't."  
" How do you know?"  
" Ash finding out about Denk is no big deal. Nobody will care, as long as he doesn't interfere in any way."  
" That's the problem. I'm not so sure he won't get involved."  
" Well, maybe you should talk to him."  
" WHAT?"  
" Talk to him. Warn him not to interfere. If he really loves you, he'll back out instead of getting involved."  
" You don't know Ash! He'll get involved! It's not his nature to ignore things like this. Besides, he doesn't love me. He told me himself."  
" You know he didn't mean it. I wish you could have seen him at your funeral."  
" Why? What happened?"  
" Well, I can't tell you. You should have been there!"   
Misty laughed.  
" I'm not Tom Sawyer."  
" Now, THAT would be scary." responded laughingly. Misty smacked him.  
" I guess I did copy him, though."  
" Well, technically, no. He was on an island. You just managed to survive the fire. You didn't mean to fake your death."  
" Yeah. I guess." The sadness crept back into her voice.  
" So, who are you attending the party at Denk with?" he asked, changing topics.  
" Oh, umm, Erik."  
" Who is he?"  
" Oh, he's from Denk. Not everybody is a mutated freak."  
" So they are all freaks, but they are not all mutated?"  
" No, some are humans. Like us. Like Erik."  
" Are you sure he's not a ditto, or something?"  
" Yes, I'm sure! That reminds me, I have to get my black dress and my black pumps back from Sabrina."  
Mateo's questioning look made her burst into hysterical laughter.  
" Don't ask." she managed to get out.  
" I rather not. I'm afraid of the answer."  
Misty smiled.  
" Well, I have to go. Thanks Mateo. You helped me alot."  
" I'm glad I saw able to. See you later."  
" Yeah, Later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Okay, sorry if Mateo was a little out of character, but I don't really remember what he was like. As you can imagine, he is the one that makes all of Misty's weapons. If that wasn't obvious. ^_^` Well, please R&R! Hope you liked it. 


	4. More is revelaed

Different Worlds  
  
~ .Sadistic Angel. ~  
  
~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
  
Pokemon does not belong to me yet, but as soon as I take over the world, I'll demand that the rights are given to me. Everyone that does not obey, gets punished by having to watch 24 straight hours of Barney! * Laughs evily* '_' Huh? Where did everybody go? Hey, come back! I'll rule the universe, I tell you!  
Umm, this is chapter 4, obviously. I've been trying to get out at least one chapter a week, but I might not be able to keep up with that. I'd like to thank everyone for the nice reviews. *huggles* I hope you like this chapter too. I freaked myself out with the whole 'Sabrina having a date' thing. Please R&R!  
  
~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
  
Misty looked across the room at Giselle.  
' Giselle seems to be having fun.' she thought bitterly. She turned her attention back to the conversation going on between Erik and his friends. A middle-age bald man was speaking.  
  
" It's bad enough that the people from the so-called pokemon world are getting involved in the war, but now they are sending their wives to fight."   
  
" I know what you mean," another started, 'those defenseless girls are fighting for their lives out there, and the 'organization' themselves are sending them."  
  
" What are they thinking? They can't defeat the beasts! They should leave that to the men. They have no business getting involved with Denk." An old man answered.  
  
Misty was relieved that Erik had not said anything. But at the same time, it bothered her. Why wasn't he arguing?  
  
" Their 'help' is worthless. It's not going to help the humans. What cowards. Sending the women to fight their battles. Like the woman are going to do any better."  
  
" Sexist Pigs." Misty whispered under her breath. She had learned to control herself for the most part.  
  
" Did you say something, Misty?" Erik's voice interrupted her train of thought.  
  
" As a matter of fact, I did. Mr. Tung, you say the women could be no good on the battlefield, yet Kasumi has made a name for herself during the war. She saved villages, eliminates the immortals, and is an important figure here at Denk. She has accomplished all this, and she is a female agent from the organization."  
  
" Is she? I've always thought she was was a girlish middle-aged man who liked crossdressing."  
  
The men all burst into hysterical laughter. Misty looked up at Erik. He had a polite smile on his face. ' Thank god he isn't laughing', she thought.  
  
~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
  
" Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ash yelled ordered his little pikachu. For a split second, light filled the night sky. When Ash's eyes recovered from the sudden flash of light, he smiled.  
  
"No! You beat my Umbreon! That's impossible!"   
  
" Call out your next pokemon, or give up." Ash yelled at his opponent.   
  
" You won't be able to defeat this pokemon! Ninetails, go! Hell's Fire Seed!"  
  
" Pikachu, electric shield!"  
  
The ninetails jumped halfway across the field, seemingly flying. It landed softly behind Pikachu, pointed its nose up, and spit out 10 balls of fire. The fire went up about 5 feet into the air. Ninetails jumped back to its original place, as the balls of fire started raining down on Pikachu. At the last minute, Pikachu Let out a thick coat of electricity Forming a shield that lasted long enough to block all the fireballs.  
  
" You have taught your pokemon new tricks, but that isn't going to help you! Pikachu, Thunder Rain!"  
  
" Thunder Rain? What's that?"  
  
Pikachu concentrated, collecting energy. It closed its eyes, and bagan to grow slightly. Suddenly, it opened its eyes, and as if on cue, 3 lightning bolts came down on Ninetails. One striking after the other, Ninetails had no chance.  
  
" Ninetails. Return."  
  
" Maybe you will get lucky next time, Brock. I highly doubt it, though."  
  
A girl dressed in a mini skirt and a tank top walked over to him, and handed him a bag filled with money.  
  
" Here you go Ash," she said, kissing him on the cheek, " You really ARE good."  
  
Ash blushed. After all these years, he still wasn't used to being around girls. He had never become a pokemon master. Instead, he had made a living out of battling with his pokemon. In less than a year, ash had made a name for himself at ZUEL, a ring of illegal pokemon battling. The fact that it was illegal gave Ash a certain sense of adventure. It wasn't illegal because it hurt the pokemon in any way, it just didn't go by standard rules. It was like a tournament. Trainers paid a fee and battled each other. Whoever won, goy to keep the money. He looked at the girl and smiled.  
  
" Thanks." Ash said, "But Brock doesn't seem to think so." he added laughingly.   
  
" He doesn't recognize real talent. What do you say we go somewhere? Just you and me?"  
  
Ash stood there, stupified. ' Did she just hit on me?' he asked himself. He looked at her expectant face. 'No way,' he thought, ' I think she has more than dinner and a movie in mind.'  
  
" No, thanks, Casey. I have to go home."  
  
" Nice beating you, Brock." he added, walking away.  
  
" Bastard." Brock said under his breath. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his bottom. He looked down, Pikachu had burned the behind on his pants and underwear, so his butt was exposed.  
  
" Dammit! I'll get you one of these days, you Bastard!"  
  
  
~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
  
Ash turned the keys softly. He didn't want to wake up his mom. He opened the door slowly, and walked in without turning on the lights. He was walking to the kitchen, when he heard voices.   
  
" Do you think he should?" His mom.  
  
" Mrs. Ketchum, he is a good pokemon trainer. Having him on our side would help us alot."  
  
" She's right, Delia. Ash could really help defeat the mortals." That was Prof. Oak.  
  
" Well, the twerp would centainly bring you alot more victories." Jessie.  
  
" I'll talk to him tomorrow. But why now? Why not before?"  
  
" Because he wasn't aware of the fact that Misty is still alive. Now that he has found out, everything is different. Look, he will do alot better at the organization than he will at ZUEL. Misty did not want Ash to know she was alive, but now that he does, we won't have any problems trying to hide them from one another. Think about it, Mrs. Ketchum. I do have to warn you, if you don't tell him, we will send someone to tell him. The decision is not up to you to make."  
  
" I understand. I'll give him the message."  
  
Ash listened quietly as His mom went to her room. He heard the back door open and close. 'That must be Prof. Oak and Team Rocket leaving.' he thought. He had heard 4 voices. One had been his mom's, one was Jessies's, the other one was Prof. Oak. But who had the 4th voice belonged to?  
  
  
~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
  
AN: Okay, chapter 4 is DONE! I know the characters are acting alittle different. It's called maturity. ( Seems impossible, really." I'll talk about the funeral and the fire in the next chapter. Which, I hope, will be out by friday. Once I get out on vacation, I'll write 2 chapters a week, hopefully. 


	5. How It All Began

Different Worlds  
  
~ .Sadistic Angel. ~  
  
~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
  
Can you say ' As If'?  
Chapter 5 is out! Yay! I REALLY can't think of what to write, so this chapter will be about the fire. It is a little confusing, but I wrote this chapter as if it was happening in the present. Sorry if it is short, but I'm really busy. Please R&R, and enjoy.  
  
~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
  
" Misty, I want to talk to you." Ash said seriously.  
  
" What's wrong, honey?" she asked, giving him a comforting hug. He pulled away.  
  
" Misty, we were best friend when we were kids, right?"  
  
" Yeah. So?"  
  
Well, sometimes things are mistaken. You think you feel one thing, but you really feel another thing."  
  
" What do you mean, Ash?" she asked, her voice trmbling.  
  
" I'm saying the maybe we confused our friendship for love. We thought we were in love, but we really just loved each other like friends." his eyes never once met hers.   
  
" So you want to break up? You want to throw our love away? For no reason?" she asked. Anger coming over her.   
  
" Dammit, Misty! I don't love you! How hard is it to understand?" He shouted, losing control. Misty stood there. He didn't love her?  
  
" So everything has been a mistake?" she asked him quietly. " Everything we have lived through was just because we were confused?"   
  
" Misty, what I meant was..."  
  
" I know what you meant. Goodbye, Ash. It was nice knowing you." She said, walking away. The day had gone so wrong. But at least she would keep her pride.  
  
" Goodbye, Misty. I'll miss you."  
  
" Yeah, I'm sure you will." she disappeared into the forest.  
  
" I'm sorry, Misty. It's for your own good." he said quietly. He turned around, and walked towards the Pokemon center. He had to pick up his pokemon and leave. He was late already, anyways.  
  
  
~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
  
Misty walked into her apartment. She looked around at all the pictures of her and Ash. With one swift gesture, she swept all the picture frames on top of the fire place with her hand. She opened the closet, and took out a suitcase. She walked into the bedroom, opening drawers and taking out things. She finished packing her things. Then she opened a small compartment by her bed. She took out 3 things. A dead flower, a picture frame, and a note. She put them in a small bag inside her suitcase.   
She walked to her bedroom closet. She looked inside. Suddenly going pale. Inside the closet there was a body. She dragged it out. It was a female. She was cold. Dead. She looked around, panicked. Then she smelled it. Smoke. She looked outside her bedroom door. Sure enough, The living room couch was on fire. The flames had spread, and were now covering the entrance, and the kitchen window that lead to the balcony. It was no accident. Someone had lit the fire. Somebody was trying to kill her. That was her last though before she fainted from the smoke.  
  
~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
  
Ash ran to Misty's apartment. When he arrived, the firefighters were already there.  
  
" What happened?" he asked one of them.  
  
" The apartment burst into flames. We think she must have been smoking."  
  
" Misty doesn't smoke. Where is she?"  
  
" She's dead. Her body was found in the bedroom floor. I'm sorry."  
  
" No. She can't be dead." the shock was clearly visible. And the last time he had seen her he had been so harsh on her. He ran into the building, ignoring the few flames that were left. Pushing past people, he noticed the nobody was trying to stop him. He ran into the bedroom. There was nothing there. He checked everywhere, finding nothing. He walked back out. Upon looking at the building, he burst into tears. A grown man never cries. The words rang in his head. He didn't care.  
  
  
~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
Sorry that it was so short, but I'll write more next time. In the next chapter, I'll write about the funeral. Again, sorry! Please R&R. I have a project due tomorrow, but I knew I had to meet my deadline for this story too. I hope you liked it. 


	6. Reminiscing

Different Worlds  


~ . Sadistic Angel .~

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_I DOn't own them!  
_

**_Chapter 6! * looks around* where are all my 'loyal' readers. Looks like I have none. Damn. Well, this is what happens after the fire. At the end, there is a small part of what is happening in the present. Please, try not to be confused. I'll try to make it clearer. In case you don't remember, Misty's codename was 'Kasumi', so when she talked about the agent from the organization, she was talking about herself. Well, Please R&R!_**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

IN THE PAST

Ash walked into the dark room. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, and he was really tired. At the end of the room, there was a figure covered in shadows. (Typical fanfiction scene)

**" Hello, Ash."** A bubbly female voice greeted him.

**" Why, Giselle? I thought we agreed."**

**" What ever are you talking about?"** she asked, getting up from her chair. In her hands there was a vulpix. Suzie's Vulpix.

**" Misty. Why did you kill her? We agree I would break up with her, and you would leave her alone."**

**" Oh, she was so miserable. All I did was put her out of her misery. One less problem for you. One less problem for me."**

**" You bitch."**

**" I know. but I am not the only one to blame, Ashton. You wanted her gone from your life too."**

**" No. I wanted her out of danger. I didn't want her dead."**

**" Oh, well. Guess that's the life of a pokemon Master."**

**" I'm not a master, and I'm not going to be."**

**" Oh, but we are done. You take your place as Master in less than a year. Eliminating Misty was the last step."**

**" Why?"**

**" Because, Ash dear, it was necessary. Being a Master is like being royalty. So naturally, we need to find you a fitting bride. Misty wasn't good enough for the pokemon Master. Besides, you and Amy will be perfect for each other."**

**" Amy?"**

**" Yes. You may remember her from your journey. Amy, dear, come here."**

A girl, about 19 or so, stepped out of the shadows.

**" Hi, Ashy."** she said sweetly. He felt like throwing up.

Amy. He had met her about 2 years ago. She had wanted to travel with them, but for some reason, Misty did not want her to go with them.

**" Oh, don't look so sad, Ashy. She was no big thing. No big loss for you," The over-bubbly Amy began, " Sure, she was a good trainer. She didn't look too bad either, but she lacked sophistication. She wasn't of noble birth like me. A mere gymleader's daughter! I heard her mother was a little whore. Who knows if she turned out like her mother. your best friend Brock confided in me that she slept with him while you were away."**

**" That's bullshit."** Ash said quietly, his anger rising.

**" Oh, but he told me himself. A girl gets lonely, you know. I don't blame her."**

**" Well, Ash, you may go. We have finished with you for now. As soon as the assasination of the current master is carried out, we'll set up a fancy ceremony to say goodbye. Then we'll put you in office. No big deal. Don't look so sad Ash. You have to step on some people on your way to the top."**

**" We're done doing business, Giselle. Line up the next cadidate. I'm done."**

**" I'm afraid that's where you are wrong. You can't back out. Not now."**

**" I can, and I will. I'm sorry I ever let you talk me into doing this."**

**" Fine. Don't cooperate."** she pressed a button, and to people dressed in black entered the room. One was a woman, the other one was a man. They seemed awfully familiar.

**" You'll have to come with us unless... it's the twerp!"** the voice changed from serious to happy.

**" Oh! It is! Hey, where's Pikachu?" **Finally Ash recognized the voices. Jessie and James.

**" Oh, we haven't seen you in so long. Since we gave up on Pikachu and all."** Jessie said sadly

**" Imbecils! What are you doing? Take him to the concentration room. He needs some time to think."**

**" Yes, ma'am!" **James said quickly, already accustomed to Giselle's harsh tone.

**" As you wish."** Jessie followed. They positioned themselves one on each of Ash's sides. Ash followed them. He was lead into a room filled with screens. He could see every inch of the city. The whole place was monitored.

**" Well, twerp. We're sorry we can't help you. We'll lose our jobs."**

**" I understand. So why did you bring me here?"**

**" This is the concentration room. When someone doesn't want to cooperate. we bring them here. Later, someone comes in. Less than an hour later, they both come out. Some say that they torture them until they agree. We don't know," James added quickly, "and we don't want to find out."**

**" Thanks for the info. You better go."**

**" Yeah. See you later."** Jessie replied.

**" Hopefully."** James added under his breath. Whatever it was they did to the people who didn't want to cooperate, was not going to work on the twerp. He was too stubborn.

Jassie and James walked out of the room, leaving Ash to think about what had happened the day before.

**" Misty... I'm sorry."**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

IN THE PRESENT

Ash sat quietly as his mom tried to tell him about the organization.

" I overheard them. And I've decided to join." Ash said, interrupting.

" You will?"

" Yes. But tell them to ask me themselves." He got up, and went into his room. To remember.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

AN: Is it just me, or does the organization need a name? Please R&R. I didn't finish this until wednesday, so I couldn't post it until today. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	7. Surprise!

**Different Worlds**

**~. Sadistic angel .~**

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . **

**_When one dreams, all is possible.  
But there is no time to dream in my life._**

**I finally changed the summary. This chapter is half past and half present. This chapter will FINALLY explain how Misty escaped and why Brock doesn't like Ash. Please enjoy and R&R.**

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . **

****

**Misty woke up feeling sick. She was in a small room with nothing more than a bed, a TV,  
and window. Both the window and the blinds were closed so the room was covered  
mostly in darkness. She stared at the ceiling for a while before someone came in.**

**" Misty?" **

**She thought she recognized the voice. **

**" Todd?" she asked, frowning. " Where am I?"**

**" This is the Headquarters of the A*D*O"**

**" A...D...O?" she asked, confused.**

**" Let me explain. See, we... Well, I... When the... Look, let me put it bluntly. There is a  
world parallel to ours. In this world there are these things that we have to fight with our  
pokemon. They are called immortals."**

**Misty's face was blank. " What does that have to do with me?" **

**" Well, again, I'm going to put it bluntly. We want you to join."**

**" ME?" she asked, laughing, " Why me? There are better trainers than me."**

**" There may be better trainers, but you are a water master. You have something that  
separates you from them . It's your personality."**

**" Gee, I have a good personality? Thanks for helping my vanity."**

**" Misty, stop changing the subject. This is serious."**

**" I can't just join like this. I need time to think. I need more info."**

**" Look, we need your answer soon. However, there is one thing I need to tell you before  
you decide."**

**" What?"**

**" Once you join, you lose your place in the world."**

**" Excuse me?" she asked, confused. **

**" No one can know that you are a member or even that you are alive. Nobody except 5  
people who you really trust. People in the outside world already think you are dead,  
anyways. They think you died in the fire."**

**" The fire? The fire! W...what happened?"**

**" You survived."**

**" How?"**

**Todd hesitated.**

**" We put a dead body in your closet, and when the smoke made you faint, Sabrina  
teleported you out of there."**

**" Sabrina?"**

**" Yes. Sabrina, would you come here for a sec?"**

**Sabrina suddenly materialized in front of them.**

**" Sabrina! I haven't seen you since you and Team Rocket pulled off that heist at the  
Indigo Pokemon Lab."**

**" I've been working on other projects." Sabrina said carelessly.**

**" So you arranged it all. The fire, the body. You put MY life in danger to convince me to  
join?" she asked incredulously.**

**" No!" Todd exclaimed, shocked, " The truth is that somebody elses wanted to kill you. We, actually Sabrina, found out, and we decided to recruit you. Look, you can tell Ash. After all, he is the only thing that matters to you in the world now that your sisters died."**

**" Ash?" she asked, memories flooding back to her. Tears filled her eyes.**

**" Misty are you okay?" Todd asked, concerned. " You know what, obvioulsy something is wrong. I'm not going to bother you right now about joining. You don't have to."**

**" No. I am going to join. There is nothing left for me." Misty said, regaining her composture. When she tripped and fell, her mother would tell her to get up as if it had never happened. How different could a scraped knee and a broken heart be? **

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . **

**" I don't feel right leaving him there, Jessie."**

**" Well, what do you want us to do?"**

**" We should go back and get him. His mouth will get him killed."**

**" You're right. Let's go." Jessie gave in. **

** James walked behind Jessie, still scared of what would happen if they were caught. They stopped in front of the room they had brought Ash to earlier. They went in quietly. Not wanting to get caught.**

**" Twerp? Are you there." Jessie asked in a whisper. She saw him sitting on a chair. Fascinated by a scene going on in one of the monitors.**

**" Twerp, are you okay?" Jessie asked concerned. Ash was snapped out of his trance.**

**" Jessie? James? What are you doing here?"**

**" We came to get you out."**

**" But..."**

**" Come on, let's go."**

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . **

**" So you killed her?" Brock asked Giselle.**

**" Yes. They found the body."**

**" Good. It's a pity she died so soon. She only lived in misery for a very short time after Ash dumped her. If she hadn't died so soon, she would have suffered more. We put her out of her misery too soon."**

**" Brock, why do you hate Ash?" **

**" Not really your business, now is it?"**

**" Come on. You know you can tell me" she said in a low sultry voice.**

**" Ash's dad and my mother were having an affair. When my father found out after my mothers death, he left us. Believing none of us children belonged to him. Because of Ashton's dad, we suffered years of misery."**

**" But why Ash?"**

**" The children are punished for the sins of their fathers. I was planning to kill Ash before he became Master. Completely destroy this pitiful place you call your headquarters."**

**" That's all I needed to know. Jessie. James. Take him." **

**" What the hell is this about?" Brock asked angrily.**

**" Amy told me to be careful. Said she thought you were up to something. You have a very loose tongue, Brock." Giselle smirked. James came into the room. Jessie followed him in. Together they knocked him out. They carried him outside, and dumped him behind some bushes. They walked back to Giselle's office. **

**" Jessie. James. Ash appears to have escaped. Did you lock the door after you put him in the C.R.?"**

**" Of course." Jessie replied nervioulsy.**

**" There's footage of him walking down the hall. Limping. Do you think maybe he tried going out through the window, but got hurt in the process?"**

**" IT's possible." James answered. **

**" Thank you. You may leave."**

**Jessie and James almost scrambled out of the room.**

**" I think our plan to make it seem like the twerp escaped worked." James said, once out of the room.**

**" Don't be too sure. She was a little suspicious of us."**

**" Jessie. We'll have to quit."**

**" Yes. I think you are right."**

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . **

**_PRESENT_**

**Ash looked at his new room. He should have asked for more information before telling his mother he was going to join. He set down his stuff on top of the bed and waited for his partner to arrive. A man walked into the room. Ash didn't recognize him.**

**" Ashton, or rather Satoshi, you are an extraordinary trainer. A fine addition to A*D*O"**

**" What am I supposed to do?"**

**" We are waiting for your partner to show up. She'll be here in a momemnt."**

**A woman walked into the room. Ash looked at her. She didn't seem too bad. She was probably nice.**

**" Is she my partner?" Ash asked. She smiled.**

**" No. I'm here to tell you that your partner has arrived. She has been with us for a while. She is used to working on her own, though. I have to warn you, she has a temper. Try not to get on her nerves or she'll..." she was interrupted by another voice.**

**" Or I'll kill him, right? You really should know I wouldn't do that." She turned around to face Ash. " I'm your new partner, Ka..." she stopped as she saw his face. Him being about a foot or so taller, It had taken her a while to see his face. It took Ash a second to recognize her too. Misty. **

**" Kasumi, is something wrong?" the man asked after she had stopped mid-sentence.**

**" Y...yeah. I...I'm fine. Excuse me. I have to go." she said quickly**

**" Well, that went well." the man said. " I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Ash didn't answer. He was too surprised. That was Misty. Besides the fact that he had seen her picture, he had also seen her in the woods. He layed down. Sleep tonight, do all the agonising thinking tomorrow.**

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . **

**Okay, that was not half of the chapter. I'm sorry, but I was supposed to have this done last week. No more flashbacks. The next chapters will all be in the present . Again, I am so sorry. Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Preview

Diffrent Worlds  
  
~. Sadistic Angel.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry guys. This chapter won't be out for a while. Sorry! 


	9. Discoveries and Memories

Different Worlds

_~. Sadistic Angel. ~_

~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

Pokemon does not belong to me. It belongs to $ato**$**hi Tajiri, 4kid**$** production**$, **and some other rich a**$$ **people.   
I've had a lot of problems lately, but I'm still writing chapters. I might get grounded without computer for 2 weeks, so I'm going to try to write the next 3 chapters. When I uploaded chapter 1, I had all seven chapters already written, but I rewrote them because I changed the storyline. Please R&R and enjoy.

~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

" What should I do?" Misty asked desperately.

" Nothing. You are 'still friends' right? You said so yourself about a month ago. You said you wouldn't hold anything against him. That it was all in the past."

" I didn't mean that if I was forced to work with him, that I would."

" Look Misty. You've lied to yourself all these years about being over him. What you need to do is to face him. You need closure. Misty, have you ever considered that maybe my son was right. Maybe it WAS friendship. You were only 15, and...."

" Delia, I know it was friendship. We didn't really love each other, but he said it so...so..."

" Coldly?"

" Yes. It was friendship then, but I always think that it could have grown to... something more."

" Maybe. If it really bothers you that much, talk to Samuel. He can arrange for Ash to get a new partner. I understand you not wanting to work with him."

" Thanks, Delia"

" You're welcome. Oh, Duplica told me to ask about Ditto."

" Oh! I forgot. Here," she said, taking out Pokeball. Instead of ditto coming out of the Pokeball, the Pokeball morphed into a ditto. " Tell her that the mission went well. And thank her for me. Without Ditto, the immortals might have taken over the settlement."

" I'll tell her. Misty, think about it before you make your decision."

" I will. See ya!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misty stood outside the door to Ash's quarters. This was going to be really hard. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door softly. Just as she was about to turn and run off, the door opened.

" Misty." he acknowledged calmly. " Or should I say Kasumi?" he added nervously/jokingly. 

" I'm here to discuss our..." she hesitated, " partnership.

" What about it?" Ash asked, slightly afraid that she might refuse to work with him.

" Ash, I want to make sure that we both understand our situation.

" What is there to clear up? That you lied to me? That you pretended you were dead? Do you know how I felt when I saw your apartment? When they said they found the body? How dare you do that to me?"

" Look, I didn't fake my own death. You know Giselle tried to kill me. If it weren't for your little partnership with Giselle, I would not have to live like this. I joined A*D*O because there was nothing else for me to do. How dare YOU come in like nothing happened, and expect me to work with you? How dare you tell me it is my fault? You teamed up with Giselle because you wanted to become the Pokemon Master no matter what kind of a business she was running."

" I teamed up with Giselle because I didn't know what she was doing. I thought she could help me. I didn't know about all the stuff that she was doing."

" But when you found out, you did nothing! You followed along with her plan. That was until you found out you would be her little puppet. You didn't oppose her until you found out what happened to the Pokemon Master that was currently in office. Until you realized that she could kill you just like she killed him. Even when she told you that you had to end our relationship even before it started, you obeyed." Misty broke into tears after the last sentence. 

Ash felt like he had been stabbed a million times over and over. Everything hurt. His mind was filled with remorse. After 5 years, all the pain had broken out. He took a deep breath, feeling like he would faint. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Maybe he could make it easier somehow.

" Misty, Giselle asked me to propose to you. She thought we'd make a good couple. I didn't want to spoil our friendship, that's why I pushed you away. Not for Giselle." A lie. He felt worse.

" Nice try, but then why would she send someone to kill me? Or was that you too? I know you're lying. You never were very good at it. If it was up to me, I would want to see you again."

" FINE!" he yelled, his anger coming out. " If you don't want to work with me, tell them! Maybe they'll let you go out on your own again, and get you killed. And you know what, I won't care. I told you, we are still friends. But if want to hold something against me, something that happened 5 years ago, then fine. I don't give a damn anyways." he walked out of his own room. 

Misty stood dumbfounded. The next morning, she reported to his quarters for duty at 7:00 am exactly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misty and Ash walked through the forest in awkward silence. Neither knowing quite what to say. Ash had been taken aback when she had agreed to work with him. Even more when she acted... normal. As if nothing had ever happened between them. 2 strangers. 

" Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, hearing something.

" What is it Pikachu?" Misty asked, alarmed.

Then they heard it. A scream. 

" Let's go!" Misty yelled at Ash. They dashed off in the direction it was coming from. Ash looked around. There were about 3 creatures. half-man, half-Pokemon. 15 or so men fought each of the monsters. The men were, however, falling fairly quickly. Ash looked at a spear embedded on the floor. He grabbed it, and held it firmly in his hand. When he saw an opportunity, he threw it, aiming at one of the creature's heart. The spear hit, and the area around it started turning black. The monster looked at Ash curiously before giving a mighty roar. It pulled the spear from its heart, and flew away along with the others.

" What happened? Ash asked, bewildered. One of the young girls hiding, she was about 17 years of age, went up to him. Ash looked at her, confused. She gave him a look of pure hatred. When he raised his eyebrows, she scowled, and spit at his feet. Ash was even more confused.

" What did you do that for?" he asked the girl sharply.

" Only the Son of Magnus can control the immortals. How dare you? How DARE you come to this place!"

" I... think you have me confused with someone else." Ash said, swallowing.

The girl looked at him angrily. The infamous Ash Ketchum. Son of Magnus. Heir to the throne. Misty saw the look on everybody's face. Pure hatred. They all looked as if they would kill Ash.

' I wouldn't mind' a small voice said inside her head. She reprimanded herself. She was brought back to reality when Ash spoke.

" I'm sorry. My father" he was interrupted.

" Then how do you explain this?" The girl asked, signaling to the scar on Ash's wrist.

Ash quickly put his hand over it. 

" Amita, get away from him. He might harm you. We can't risk your safety." One of the women said warily.

" I would never hurt a defenseless child"

" We do not want any trouble. We have remained neutral in the battle for power. We do not support the immortals, nor the rebels. So please, lord, son of Magnus, let us live in peace, and we will not oppose you. We beg of you. Please forgive the child; she does not have the common sense to be quiet. Please do not punish her insolence.

" I wouldn't." Ash said, hesitantly. Now he understood.

PAST:

A cute toddler of about 5 years stood in the doorway.

" Where is daddy going? Where are you going this time, Daddy?" he asked.

" Don't worry, Ash. I'll be back in a couple of days. I'll bring you something back, okay?"

" Okay, Daddy!" the child smiled. 

As his father walks away, Ash turns to his mother."

" Mommy, daddy didn't tell me where he was going."

" He's going to save the world. Now let's go have dinner."

" Does he have rare Pokemon to help him?"

" Of course." Ash couldn't help but notice his mother was slightly upset.

" He IS coming back, right mommy?" Delia looked at him tenderly.

" Of course."

" Now are you going to show me?" 4-year-old Ash asked.

" Okay, but you can't tell anybody."

" Not even Mommy?" he asked curiously.

" Mommy already knows, but she won't like me to show you. So you won't tell, right?"

" I promise!"

Ash father smiled. He led his son to a clearing in the forest. In the middle there was a sort of portal. Young Ash's face lit up in delight. Without a though, he ran into it. 

" Ash, No!" his farther yelled, diving in after him.

As they both landed on Denk, Ash looked around. 

" Wow daddy! Look!" Ash said, pointing to one of the immortals. A cute half-girl, half vulpix approached him. Ash raised his hand to pet it, without giving it much thought. His father looked in amazement as all the immortals looked at Ash adoringly.

" Son, you can communicate with them too?"

" Look Daddy! They're so cute."

His father signaled to what seemed to be the leader. The leader gave out a mighty roar, and all the immortals left Ash. In an almost human voice, one of the immortals began to speak. 

" You, Magnus, have been the leader of our cause for some time. But we had the question of what would happen after you could no longer fulfill your duties. But now we know. The child is destined to help us reclaim Denk as our home."

" I understand. But he is too young, and"

" He was promised to Rebels to show that you were on their side so they wouldn't suspect you were fighting for our side. We know." The tallest one finished his sentence. " But the revels have been misguided. They don't understand that Denk belongs to us, and that the people are intruders in our world. You want your son the do what's right, don't you, Magnus?"

" Of course I do."

" Daddy, what are you talking about?"

" Your Destiny, Son."

~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

This was originally 8 pages, but I edited it because some of the parts were lame, and not up to date. Anyway, I hope you liked this. I'm going to try to get an e-mail address so you guys can e-mail me if you want. Review, and let me know if you notice any mistakes. 


	10. Going Back?

Different Worlds

~ .Sadistic Angel. ~

~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

What do you think?  
Here is chapter 9. I won't be gone for the whole month of June after all. Only the first 2 weeks. So please R&R.

~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

Ash looked at the little girl carefully. He sudenly felt sick. Without warning, the girl charged at him. Ash moved so fast upon seeing her, that he had actually raised some dust. When it all settled, everyone looked in astonishment. The girl was frozen to the floor. Not literally. She just couldn't move. She was paralyzed. 

**" Father! Help. He has called upon the powers of an Arbok and paralyzed me."**

Misty looked at Ash, standing about 3 feet way from where he had been standing before. She looked at his hand. Sure enough, there was a scar on it. She wasn't able to see it extremely well, though. Ash looked as shocked as everyone else. He had only dodged her attack. He had not done anything to...paralyze her. 

**" Satoshi, what is going on?" **Misty asked nerviously. She had seen something move in the bushes right before the girl had claimed she was paralyzed.

**" I don't know, Misty. My father..."** he answered.

The people all looked at them in awe. The girl, now able to move, was sorrounded by all the strong men. She seemed to be of importance to the people.

**" Please, sir, I beg of you to leave us. Spare our lives. Call your immortal army off."**

Ash just looked ahead, stupefied. 

**" Come on, Ash. Let's go." **Msity said, pulling on his shirt. Ash still wouldn't move.  


~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

Ash sat in his room alone. He knew what he had to do, but could he? Could he face his father after all those years? When his father had left when Ash was 7, his mother had told him he had gone to Denk and been killed. However, when he was 16, he had found out the truth. His father was alive, but he was working for some unknown person. Part of the reason Ash had joined ZUEL, and before that, Giselle's dirty business, was in hopes of finding out who his father was working for. Now he knew. His father was still at Denk. His mother had hidden it from him all those years. Ash sighed. He had a splitting headache. He picked up 3 of his pokeballs, and walked out of his room. He had a few unfinished business at ZUEL. Maybe a pokemon battle would help him feel better.

As Ash walked through the street, he noticed a few people looked at him a bit oddly. As if they knew him. All A.D.O members were encouraged to disguise themselves somewhat just in case they ever ran into someone they knew. As Ash arrived at the dump were all the battle were usually held, he got an odd feeling. Something like nostalgia. He opened the gate, and pressed the code into the carefully hidden computer inside on of the old cars there. As the ground underneath opened partly, he could hear the cheers of all the spectators. He managed to get under the backseat where the entrance was. He could swear it had been moved. Either that, or he was getting fat. 

_' I should have gone in through the front door.'_ he thought.

But he liked making surprise entrances. The whole underground arena had a series of tunnels. Some going out, some going in, and some going both ways. It had been carefully constructed so that anyone could escape quickly if the police somehow got in. He walked behind people making bets among themselves. He took out a roll of 100 dollar bills, and took out 50. 

**" 500 on Ash Ketchum." **he told one of the men, handing him the money. 

**" You're on. Brock will kick his ass if he even get to the finals of tonight's tournament."**

**" Fool. Don't you know Ash Ketchum is dead?"** one of the men asked him.

**" Is he?"** Ash asked slyly.

**" I've heard rumors that he's alive," **the man making the bet with Ash, began, " For your sake, I hope he shows."

**" Well, let's see if I'm lucky tonight. Make it 1,000."** Ash said with a smile.

**" Sure. I've never made that much in one night. Count me in."**

**" Meet me back here after the winner is declared."**

Ash walked away with a smile on his face. Behind him, he could hear the men talking.

**" That WAS Ash Ketchum. Why would you bet against him?"**

**" Haven't you heard about Brock's new pokemon? He got a Dragonite. Supposedly trained by Drake."**

**" But Brock doesn't have that much experience with his Dragonite. Didn't you see the last battle? He kept using Hyper Beam, and tired out his own pokemon!"**

**" Trust me. Brock will win."**

~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

Ash walked around. He didn't have to register quite yet. He looked around for another sucker to bet against. This was alot of fun. 

**" Come on Jessie. I'm sure it's true."**

**" James we don't have that kind of money to risk. Ash wouldn't show his face now that he joined that organizations thing."**

**" How much you wanna bet?"** Ash asked from behind.

**" Twerp! Wow, I thought it was just a rumor. Here James. How much money did you need, again?"**

**" Now that it is comfirmed, 600."**

**" You better win, Ash, or you are going to pay us anything we lose."**

**" I have 4,000 riding on it already. I don't think I'll lose."**

**" So why did you show up. I thought you were forbidden to let people know you were alive."**

Ash shrugged. A loud voice on the speaker told all participants to register. He put his 300 down on the table.

**" Hey, Ash. Didn't expect you to show. I heard rumors, but..."** the man taking registrations began.

**" News travels fast. How many contestants tonight?"**

**" 35. We might need another one."**

**" I was going to watch tonight, but since you're in, Ash, I think I'll sign up too." **Brock said behind.

**" It will be a pleasure beating you."** Ash said, walking away.

**" Hey, Ash. I always tried to warn you as kids. Don't be too cocky."**

**" See you on the field, man."**

**" Hope you win your battles so I can go against you."**

**" Is that your twisted way way of saying 'good luck'?"**

**" Not re..."** Ash cut him off.

**" Good luck to you, too, then."**  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

**" Pikachu. Thunder Tornado!" **Ash ordered.

Pikachu started spinning around so fast, that it formed a tornado. Meanwhile, it was storing electricity. Suddenly, it stopped. Then a bolt of lightning struck Brock's ninetails. Ninatails was thrown back, but not defeated.

**" Ninetails. Hell's fire seed."**

**" Pikachu hit him with a thunder rain." **As the electricity rained down on Ninetails, an unreadable expression came over Ash's face. He hated seeing pokemon in pain. As Ash snapped back to reality, he realized Ninetails was down.

**" Brock, give up yet?"**

**" No. Not quite yet. My last pokemon might surprise you a little."**

**" I recommend you don't use Dragonite, Brock."**

**" Like I am going to listen to you. Dragonite, go!"**

Dragonite came out of its pokemon. It looked at Brock, awaiting orders.

**" Dragonite. Hyper Beam!"** Brock yelled.

Dragonite turned around quickly, and opened its mouth. It quickly closed it as it saw Ash. Confused, it turned to Brock.

**" What the hell is wrong with you? Use Hyper Beam!"** Dragonite shook its head. It would not attack its former owner. It opened its wings, and flew away, stopping on top of a giant rock outside the field.

**" The pokemon refuses to battle. Ash Ketchum has once again triumphed in a ZUEL tournament."**

The cheers from the crowd were defeaning. Ash couldn't help but smile and forget his current troubles.

~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

Okay, short chapter. Next Chapter, Chapter 10, should be out by next Friday, before I leave. The you can expect something from me on the 18 of June. Read & Review please! 


	11. Amita

Different Worlds

_~. Sadistic Angel .~_

~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

I do not own any part of pokemon. It is owned by REALLY rich people who don't realize that the series has been going on for a couple of years, and that the characters are still the same age.

Chapter 10. Written especially for those people who actually bother to read my stories. I'm finally back, and I had this chapter written already, but I forgot to post it before I left. Stupid me...I know the last chapter had very little to do with the main storyline, but I thought you guys needed a break from all the suspense. Read & Review plz.

~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

Ash's spirits were somewhat lifted. He arrived at the hotel near Pallet where he usually stayed. He had about 10 grand in his pocket. Walking through the streets in darkness was not the smartest thing one could do, but Ash felt sorry for anybody that tried to assault him. REALLY sorry. He passed by a bum on the street, and felt sorry for him. He put his hand into his pocket, and prepared 2 100 dollar bills to give to the old man. As he was taking out his hand to drop them in the old man's lap, he felt something grab his foot. He looked down. The old man was gone. Instead, there was a black substance of some sort around his foot keeping him stuck there.

" Ugh. What the..." he was suddenly knocked down. He looked up to see his assailant. It was one of the men from Denk. One of the ones that had been protecting the girl.

" Kill him. Make him pay for his crimes." A female voice said from somewhere nearby.

Ash qickly took his chance. He kicked the one that had tackled him, only to discover that his foot passed right through. He looked in shock.

" Astral Projection. you can't touch them, but they can touch you." the female voice said smugly.

Ash pretended he was going to kick him again, but instead he just threw himself to his feet.

" What? How did you do that?" The female asked enraged. Ash gasped when he saw her face. It was the girl from the village...but older. She was probably about his age.. It was her exact face, but now he could see something else in her face. a resemblance to someone he had seen a long time ago. That face was so familiar. Ash awoke from his contemplations in time to block a punch from one of the men. He counted them. 1..2...3...4...5..6...9. They all seemed to be Astral projections except the girl. But he couldn't get near her. He released his Pichu.

" Pichu. Electric cage." the small pokemon shut its eyes. Lighting began to rain down from the heavens on every side until the girl was in a cage of lighting bolts. As a lighting bolt started to wear out, another came down and replaced in. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light. The men had all disappeared, but the girl remained where she was.

" Ash, you traitor, let me go." she said quietly.

" Who are you. How do you know me?"

" Just let me go Ash, I don't think you want the truth."

" I do, actually. I'll let you out, but you tell me everything. What do you know about my father and Denk."

" I know that you father was piece of crap. A traitor that slaughtered my people. Do you want more Ashy? Wan't to know what happened to your sister?"

" Lianna..." Ash began. "Lianna is dead. She died as a baby."

" No, she didn't. You know she didn't. You have some memories of you guys playing as kids, so she obvioulsy didn't die as a baby. You KNOW what happened to her. Your father...sold her!" Amita, the girl, said disgusted. " He sold her to the immortals. They made her fight like a dog. And once when she was too wounded to fight, they just left her there. They didn't care to take her back to their hiding place. MY people picked her up and helped her heal. I remember her so well. I felt sorry for her when she told me her story. She talked so fondly of you. You were her baby. Her little brother whom she loved so much. The one who would put a stop to your father's rampage. You'd fight against the immortals and defeat them. She would be disappointed to know that you chose her father's side. Good thing she had already disappeared when your father declared to the immortals that you were to fight with them. She would have died of dispair."

" I am not fighting with the immortals. I..."

" So you admit it. You KNEW that what your parents told you when you were little was a lie. And as for fighting for the immortals, I can't believe you. Just like your father. He tried to pretend her was on our side! And then he backstabbed you. Hear me, Ash Ketchum! You are just like your father, and you will NEVER accomplish anything!"

" I am NOTHING like my father!" Ash yelled, suddenly charging towards her with such strength and speed that it seemed impossible. The rage had come over him so quickly that he had totally lost his senses. Fortunately, the electric cage was still going. Ash crashed against it with such force, that he was thrown back a few feet.

The cage desintegrated, and Amita walked out calmly. She walked over to the unconsious Ash.

" I'm sorry, Ashy. I'm sorry. I really didn't want to." she said, walking away calmly.

~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

In Ash's unconsious state, a memory came. Somewhat blurry at first, but then it started to clear up.

MEMORY

" I understand. But he is too young, and"

" He was promised to Rebels to show that you were on their side so they wouldn't suspect you were fighting for our side. We know." The tallest one finished his sentence. " But the revels have been misguided. They don't understand that Denk belongs to us, and that the people are intruders in our world. You want your son the do what's right, don't you, Magnus?"

" Of course I do."

" Daddy, what are you talking about?"

" Your Destiny, Son."

Ash looked confused at that. He looked over to the right, sensing someone was watching him. He spotted a little girl about his size behind a rock. He smiled and ran over to him without being noticed by his dad or the others. The girl looked at him a little frightened.

" Hi. I'm Ash! I want to train pokemon!" He said as an introduction.

" I'm Amita. Your...name is...Ash?"

" Yeah. I love squirtles, charmanders, and bulbasaurs to! Maybe some day I'll have Pikachu too, but I doubt it."

" Are you Lianna's brother? Are you that Ash?"

" Lianna? You know my sister? Have you seen her?"

" Yes. Haven't you?"

" No. she died when she was a baby. But my daddy told me she was my big sister. She would have been 12 this month. But I still dream she's alive and that I'm playing with her."

" Your sister's not..." she was interrupted.

" Ash? Where are you?" his father called out.

" I got to go. See you later." Ash said running from behind the rock and to his father.

END MEMORY

Ash finally woke up about an hour later. All those years... he had believed his father and his mother. His mother had lied to him.

~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~

Okay. I have post this chapter today, so I'll have another part out next Sunday. Hope you liked it. Please review, and tell me what you thought. Oh, and please don't ask me if Ash's siter is alive. That's a secret. 


	12. And NOW what?

Different Worlds

~. Sadistic Angel .~

~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~* _ *  ~  ~* _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~* _ * ~  ~

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. Neither does CCS, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Fruits Basket, or anything else of value.

 Author's Notes: I don't know why I'm still writing this, honestly. Nobody really seems to be reading. Eh. Here's Chapter 11 anyway.

~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~* _ *  ~  ~* _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~* _ * ~  ~

Ash wasn't quite sure where he was. His head throbbed, his muscles ached, and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The type he got whenever he did something wrong. Maybe he just had diarrhea. He opened his eyes and tried to get up, but a hand gently pushed him back. Not quite sure who it was, only remembering the battle from the night before, he quickly grabbed hold of the hand, and twisted it behind the person's back, and pinned them against the wall. His head cleared and suddenly he recognized the back of Misty's head. Before he could say anything, she managed to twist herself free, and deliver a very hard kick to his jaw. He stumbled back and fell into a sitting position on the bed.

" What the HELL is wrong with you?" Misty yelled angrily.

He muttered some kind of excuse under his breath, and looked around for his shirt. 

" It's at the laundry. It was soaked with blood. I doubt you would want to wear it like that. But I found something confusing. You only had minor injuries, and the blood on your shirt was too much to be yours. We also found quite a good sum of money on you. Where the hell were you?"

He looked at her, a little bewildered. He shook his head slowly. " It's not my blood." He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. " I have to find Amita. She can help me…" he trailed off, and walked out of the room in a hurry.

Misty just stood there. The concern in her expression was obvious. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and saw Mateo and Sabrina standing in the doorway. She shook off the confusion she was feeling.

" Yes?" she managed to choke out.

" Misty, I knew you'd be concerned about Ash. I, uh, checked around. He battled at ZUEL yesterday. Made quite a killing. He made more than 10 thousand dollars. He must have run into some trouble on the way here. When we found him, his Pichu was protecting him. Most of his money was still there. It seems whoever attacked him only took a small amount. From the upset trashcans and garbage, I'd say there was a great struggle. Maybe 5 or 6 people involved. Somebody saw a young woman leave that alley and go towards Main Street."

" Ash battled at ZUEL yesterday? I thought he was also taken for dead when he joined…"

" He was." Sabrina answered, "But we know we can't keep Ash reined in. He is a loose cannon, but he is too valuable to us. We can't put too many restrictions, if we tried to control him…"

Mateo, feeling the tension between the two women, broke in at exactly the right moment.

" We think this girl might have something to do with it. We are checking both hotels in that street to see if she is registered at one. The money she took could have been to check into the hotel. If she is visiting, she might not have any money."

" Alright, we'll start by looking…" Misty began quickly. She stopped when she saw Sabrina shake her head.

" The superiors have noticed that the…recent events… have had a somewhat negative effect on you. They have ordered that you take a week's vacation. We are forbidden to let you participate in any official business."

Misty looked like she was about to explode, but then realized someone was listening by the door. Ash. She bit her tongue, and nodded. She would keep pressing them for info. Whatever Ash needed must be important. She might as well help him.

" Fine. I'll take the vacation. What else do you know? Do you have any other info?"

" Another person said he saw a young man walk into the alley earlier. That must have been Ash. He also said he saw several flashes of light and some noise. We suspect she checked into the Main Street Hotel."  Misty saw Ash's shadow move away.

" Look for her under the name Amita."

" Amita?" Sabrina asked, " Isn't that the name of the girl in Denk? The reported leader of the tribe?"

Misty's memory went blank for a moment. Then she remembered. But Amita had been a young girl. Whoever the mystery woman was, she had to be older and stronger to beat Ash.

" I…don't know." She said finally. She sighed and walked out of the room quickly. Maybe a vacation wasn't such a bad idea.

~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~* _ *  ~  ~* _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~* _ * ~  ~

Misty lay in bed quietly. Ash was chasing off after something she wasn't quite sure was real. She had been forced to take a vacation, she hadn't heard from any of her sisters, and no one knew where they were. It was all utterly unfair. Then she realized that thinking about the unfairness of it all would only make her angrier. She looked at the picture of her parents on her bedside, and a sudden wave of sorrow hit her. Her sisters had found the picture somewhere. They had given it to her because she was the one that remembered her parents the least. She got up and took a video from her drawer. She popped it into the VCR. 

She smiled as the faces of her parents appeared on the screen. 

" Misty's first Pokemon Battle!" her father said to the camera. 

" Let's watch." Her mother said quietly shushing her husband and telling whoever was taping to turn to Misty.

The battle was extremely dull. Daisy had never been good at battling, and Misty herself had been very inexperienced. Misty sighed and fast-forwarded to the end of the battle. 

" I won, Mommy! Look, I won!" Misty smiled at herself as a toddler. Her red hair was bouncing as she jumped up and down.

" I know, Misty. I'm so proud of you!" her mom's cheery face filled the screen.

Her dad sighed in mock sorrow. "Pretty soon she'll be running the gym!"

A young Daisy came running into sight.

" Like, Misty! You and my new Starmie did great! Like, you guys should totally be partners. Say, Misty, why don't you keep it?"

Young Misty's eyes widened. " You mean it?" she asked breathlessly.

" Totally. I just got it less than a week ago, and I really haven't had time for it yet. You can train it yourself!"

" REALLY?"

" Yeah. Let's go celebrate!"

" Good idea, Daisy. We'll have Pizza. Is that okay with you, Misty?"

Misty sighed at the voices in the TV as a sudden wave of nostalgia washed over her. She considered turning off the TV, but something was telling her not to do it. She fast-forwarded through the rest of the tape. It was mostly little clips of her playing with Starmie. She sighed as the screen went blank. She was about to stop the tape, but something was urging her not to do it. A strong feeling. After a couple of minutes, she gave up, and right before she pressed the stop button, she appeared on the screen. She walked out of the room, and her parents came in. She quickly pressed play. She rewound the tape a couple of seconds to hear everything that was being said.

" Oh, I forgot my Starmie, Camera. Let me go get it." She walked out and her parents came in a couple of seconds later.

" Is everything ready?" Her father's voice asked quietly.

" Yes. I packed all I could."

"We have to get out before 7:00. Jason made all the arrangements. The 2 bodies are ready. We'll leave, and put the bodies in at Jason's house. Then we'll throw the care off the cliff. Tomorrow, they'll find the bodies, and we'll be safe."

Suddenly, Misty's mother burst into tears. Her father quickly went to comfort her.

" Is something wrong?"

" Is there any way we could take the girls? Maybe later…"

" No. I'm sorry, if we all just disappear… they'll know it wasn't accidental. They'll track us down. We **_can't_** endanger the girls."

" They're old enough to know. All of them, except Misty. She won't even remember us. She's so young…"

" She might not remember our faces, but she'll remember the love we both gave her. I'd take her with us, but that would be unfair to the others."

" We should tell them why we are doing this. That way they won't loose hope. If we ever see them again…"

" We'll tell them. Except for Misty. We'll still be able to see them and maybe even talk to them once this thing blows over. Magnus can only reach so far. We'll be okay. When they are older, and Magnus no longer poses a threat, we'll come back. We can be a family again. Don't worry. I packed a trunk in the basement with some things from when Misty was younger. Mostly Pictures and things we gave her when she was younger. We'll tell Daisy to give them to her when she is old enough. I just hope that it all works out." 

Suddenly Misty's mom burst into tears.

" How were we supposed to know Magnus would betray us? We knew him so long… We never had a clue that he was on their side! Do you really think he'll get enough trainers and gym leaders to begin the rebellion at Denk?"

" I don't know. He's trying to blackmail us into joining. I saw his intentions as soon as I saw the look on his face that day. He'll bring it up soon, but we won't be here. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

" Oh, god. I hope so."

Misty stared at the screen. Suddenly, her father looked in the direction of the camera, and she felt like a 4 year old getting caught eavesdropping. Then she realized he was staring at the phone. If she remembered right, the phone and camera sat on a shelf, along with some stuffed animals and trophies. Her father sighed, and turned to his wife.

"Come on, let's go talk to the girls." As her parents walked out, Misty felt herself sigh in relief. A minute later, her younger self came in with Starmie and began playing. Misty fast-forwarded the tape all the way to see if she saw anything else with her parents, but the screen was blank. She shut the thing off, and looked for the trunk her parents had talked about. Her sisters had given it to her when she turned 17. That was where she had found the picture of a 4 year-old her and Ash chasing each other while a slightly older Brock stared dreamily at Ash's female neighbor. That's when they realized their parents had been friends. Along with that, she had found several other pictures of her with Ash or Brock, or their parents together. That was the first time Ash had seen a picture of his father. The resemblance was disturbing, to say in the least. Her mind began gluing all the pieces. Magnus. The immortals. Her parents' so called 'death'. Ash's sister. As her mind put all the painful pieces together, she began to cry.

~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~* _ *  ~  ~* _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~ * _ *  ~  ~* _ * ~  ~

AN: I know this chapter told you all very little about everything. And I just made the plot a little too deep, but it was the right thing to do. Anyway, feedback would be appreciated.  


	13. Amita And Ash

Different Worlds

_~.Sadistic Angel.~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**I don't own pokemon.**

**I know I haven't posted in a while, but here's the next chapter. BTW, I lost track of what chapter it is. Feedback welcome, though I don't have an e-mail address at the moment.**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ash walked into the air-conditioned lobby. He walked up to the desk and handed a hundred dollar bill to the clerk.

**" I'm looking for a guest. Her name is Amita, she just checked in last night, I think."**

**" I don't think we have anyone here by that name."** the clerk answered smiling. She took the bill handed it back to Ash.

**" Please, this is very important. Can you tell her Ash needs to talk to her?"**

The clerk sighed, and handed Ash a piece of paper.

**" She said to give this to you. I'm sorry, she said not to tell anyone she was staying here unless it was you."**

**" No problem."** Ash muttered walking outside. The clerk's eyes narrowed, and her shape changed until she looked like herself again. Amita looked down in disgust at the floor behind the desk. Laying there, was the real clerk. She kicked the body in disgust, and removed a small gold ring with a strange insignia from the dead person's hand. She put it in her pocket, and walked out of the hotel lobby.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ash paced from one end of the alley to the other. He sighed in exasperation, and took a cell phone out of his pocket.

**" I've never known a dead person with a cell phone."** A voice called out from the other end of the alley.

Ash spun around quickly. **"Amita?"** he called out anxiously.

Misty approached him quickly. He groaned inwardly when he recognized her.

**" Ash, what the hell is wrong with you?"**

**" According to you, everything."**

Misty felt a pang go through her as he said those words, and found herself without a proper response. Ash noticed her silence and spoke.

**" You are supposed to be on leave. If they catch you going after a case..."**

**" This isn't an official assignment. I can write it off as a personal investigation. Ash...."**

**" Misty, this has nothing to do with you. This is about MY father..."**

**" That's where you are wrong, Ash. We both have things to find out. I won't meddle in your search, but I need a favor. I need the key to your father's place in the Orange Islands and the summer house in the World Islands."**

Ash loked stumped. **" What? Why?"**

**" Those are the two houses your father used to spend most of his time in, aren't they?"**

Ash nodded. **" So why do you need the keys?"**

**" Look, I'll explain it to you when I know more. Please, Ash."**

Ash remembered he was supposed to meet Amita here, and was suddenly overcome with the urge to get Misty out of there.

**" Sure, whatever. Pick them up at my mom's house. The caretaker should recognize you from the last time we went."**

Misty nodded, and walked away quickly. Ash looked at her as she walked away. He had missed her. He had imagined maybe one day she would come back, but he hadn't imagined anything like this.

**" Glad she's gone."** A voice muttered from somewhere on the roof. Amita jumped down, and landed a few feet from Ash.

**" So, Ash. What do you want? A rematch?"**

**" I want to know more. I need you to tell me everything about my father. His involvement with the immortals, and his death."**

**" His death?"** Amita laughed bitterly. **" Scum like him never dies. The bastard is probably hiding somewhere. The idiot betrayed everyone, and now nobody trusts him. He's probably working small things now. He was so ambitious, but he didn't get anywhere. Never knew where his loyalties lay himself. Damn good leader, though. If it wasn't because he tried to betray the immortals, they would have won. We would all be dead now. Poor ash, you've been blind to everything. Did you know that the battle between the immortals and the humans has been going on since your father's time? Think of all the people who have no idea about all the things that are going on. They could all be killed tomorrow, but they don't know that. IS bliss, I guess."**

**" What about my sister? Is she alive?"**

Amita's face darkened. **" She...I don't know. We both want to find her, Ash. That's the one thing we have in common. Your sister was my only friend for a while. She was everything to me. We became almost like sisters. Until she disappeared."**

Ash looked at amita, startled. 

**"When did she disappear?" **

**" About a year after we found her. We had just..." **Amita was interrupted by a shrill ringing. Ash sighed, and answered the phone. A cheery voice on the other side of the line greeted him.

**" What do you want, Duplica?"**

**" Hey, Ashy. The people over at A*D*O called. They said they went to look for the girl that beat the crap out of you."**

Ash grinned.** " She didn't..."**

** " It doesn't matter, Ash. Getting your butt kicked by a girl is nothing to be ashamed of. Anyway, they checked one of the hotels they thought the girl might have checked into, and they found the clerk dead. Can't really tell how she died. Sabrina thinks it was a mental attack. She should know, she's a pro at that stuff. Anyway, they couldn't find you, so they called to see if you were over here. They asked me to tell you not to look for that girl if I saw you. Seeing as how you are currently alive, I guess it's safe to say you haven't encountered her."**

**" No, I haven't,"** Ash lied, **" I just needed to get out of there. Secret organization headquarters are always so stuffy." **Ash tried to keep the humor in his voice. 

**" So... I guess things with Misty aren't going too well, huh."**

**" They're... fine. She's talking to me. She said she needed to check something out. She asked me to the keys to my dad's place."**

**" You didn't give them to her, did you?" **Duplica asked, worried.

**" Yeah. I told her to go ahead."**

**" Do you know what she was going after?"**

**" No... I didn't ask."** Ash answered sheepishly.

**" You're still as stupid as you were when I first met you. I'll see if I can get in touch with her. See ya, Ashy."** without waiting for him to answer, she hung up. Ash stared at his phone for a minute.

**" You know, your little fountain of information is getting tired of waiting."** Amita said impatiently.

**" Why did you kill her?" **he asked simply.

**" I guess you heard,"** she took the ring she had taken from the woman's dead hands out of her pocket, **" Have you ever seen this symbol before, Ash?"** she asked, pointing to the insignia on the gold ring.

**" Yeah... I found a couple of papers with this stamp belonging to my father. I've seen people with tattoes... Maybe a couple of other places. Why do you ask?"**

**" That is the symbol of the immortals. Documents are stamped with it, some people get tattoes. The more conservative supporters simply wear these rings. The rebels haven't really figured it out yet. She was one of them, and since all the immortals are currently looking for me, I had to kill her. She recognized me." **she shrugged.

**" WHO are you exactly? You're that little girl from the village, aren't you? What happened?"**

**" Yes, that was me. I am the leader of the only group of humans left in Denk. The immortals have been looking for me for a long time. The village hid me with spells. I was to remain a child, and act like a commoner. A girl from the village was born on the same day as I was, and she took my place as princess. When we were born, she was taken from her family. Whenever we held formal ceremonies where the immortals might have been watching, she was taken out instead. Everyone in the village knows, but we have kept it from all the immortals. I still make all decisions, but she makes the public appearances."**

**" So why are you... older now?"**

**" Ash, we are both on opposite sides. You are supposed to be the one that will lead the immortals to victory. I'm the one that will lead the humans to victory. It was time for me to start. Do you know why Misty asked you for the keys to your father's houses?"**

Ash's head snapped. He looked at her bewildered. **" You know?"** he asked stupified.

**" You and Misty knew each other when you were young."**

**" Yeah. We found out while looking through some pictures. We found some pictures of us playing as kids."**

**" You knew each other through your parents. Your father betrayed her parents. He was the reason they died. Your father killed her parents."**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm really in a hurry right now. I'll try to post next week. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for too long. 


	14. More Revelations

Different Worlds  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
I don't own them.  
  
Chapter 'whatever-this-is' is finally done! I honestly lost track of it. Anyway, I e-mailed the people who asked me to e-mail them when I updated. This story will be coming to an end soon, I think. Maybe 4 more chapters. But they will probably be longer since there still a lot of unresolved issues. Maybe it'll be ten more. I don't really know yet. I just want you guys to know I love you, and your feedback really does help me get inspired. Anyway, please let me know what you think. You can also e-mail me at cream_filled_peaches@yahoo.com ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Misty walked into the musty room that had served as a library at some point. The house, although dirty and untended, still radiated elegance. Misty had known Ash's family had a lot of money, but she hadn't known HOW much. She opened one of the drawers in the desk, not really knowing what she would find. She found nothing but a few papers with an insignia at the top and some notebooks, but nothing of importance. They looked like account books. She looked through some of the other drawers, but found nothing. She leaned against a filing cabinet, accidentally tipping it over. She muttered something under her breath and picked up all the papers. She was about to pick the thing back up, but she saw something gleam on the floor. It was a small gold necklace with the same insignia she had found in the papers. She shrugged, and put it in her pocket. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ Ash looked at Amita, stupefied.  
  
" What?" the words came out more like a croak. " Your father betrayed Misty's parents. He's the one that killed them. Picture this, Ash. Misty's parents are a young couple. They know nothing about the immortals, and Magnus makes them an offer they can't refuse. He'll set them up for life. That way, they'll have more than a good gym that can support them. They'll have a lot of extra money to buy their daughters whatever they want. All they have to do, is slip your father the name of a couple of good pokemon trainers they battle. So Misty's father decides that there is no harm in that, but then the trainers start disappearing. One at a time. Until her parents confront Magnus. He makes them another offer. He'll show them what happens to the trainers, and give them more money and security. The trainers are being recruited into A*D*O so they can fight the immortals. Money can control people, you know Ash. Misty's parent's were good people, but they didn't want to live without their luxuries and niceties. Eventually, Misty's parents get in on that whole immortal business. They start working for both sides too. Until Magnus betrays them. With both the immortals and A*D*O on their asses, they decide to fake their own death. They try to, but they end up dying anyway. Misty found a tape earlier. An old tape that had 2 copies. Magnus planted a camera in the bedroom when her parents were talking. Misty thinks her parents are still alive, but they're not. Magnus made damn sure they didn't survive. She was meant to find the tape. I'm surprised she didn't think twice before rushing off. The tapes were switched, that's why she never saw that footage. They set a trap for her. or rather for you. Your father wants you on the side of the immortals. That's the only way they'll get off his ass. If he gets you to fight with them, his status will be restored. But with Misty alive, you'll never join the battle on their side."  
  
Ash stared at Amita for a second. He got up quickly, and began to run out of the alley. He crashed against something near the entrance. He got up and touched the air in front of him. He turned around to look at Amita, and saw her holding her hand up. He punched the air, but his fist hit the invisible wall again.  
  
"Let me the hell out of here." He ordered quietly.  
  
" Sorry, Ash. I want to get Magnus. I am using Misty as bait. I'm going to get that son of a bitch."  
  
" LET ME OUT!" Ash yelled again, but she didn't let the wall weaken.  
  
"Listen to me, Ash. I'm helping you. We kill Magnus, and we weaken the immortals. The immortals depend on him. That's why they let him free. He's the only human left that actually works with them. Your father is bigger than you think. The immortals may have human supporters, but they all follow your father. You kill the king, and the kingdom falls. We'll make it to Misty on time."  
  
Ash looked at her, eyes narrowed. I at least want to keep an eye on her. Can't we."  
  
" Sure." She said. She waved her hand, and they disappeared.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Okay, yes, that was a very short chapter. But I just revealed the answers to 1/4 of the mysteries. Um.please review? 


	15. Misty Falls

Different Worlds  
  
~. Sadistic Angel. ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
I don't own them.  
  
I'm surprised at how quickly this chapter came to me. I hope all of you liked this story. It will only a couple more chapters to go until I finish it. Please send all comments to cream_filled_peaches@yahoo.com or just review. ^_^ By the way, this chapter will be longer and more action filled than a lot of my other ones.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Pikachu watched as Ash and Amita disappeared from the alley. It shook its head forlornly.  
  
" Pikapi."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Misty sat down on one of the couches in the sitting room. She took out a cell-phone and dialed Erica's number. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Erica. It's me, 'Kasumi'. Are you busy?"  
  
" Mis. err..Kasumi! I though you're not supposed to call me because I'm not one of your official contacts."  
  
" I still haven't told them you know I'm alive yet. But don't worry; this isn't my cell phone. I borrowed this from Ash's mom. I had to ask her for it when I asked for the keys to their house over here in the Orange Islands. That was kind of embarrassing. Stupid Ash didn't have the keys, so I had to ask his mom. Maybe I'm paranoid, but since he and Amita started talking. I don't. it's like."  
  
"Kasumi."  
  
" He hardly listens to anybody."  
  
" Misty!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Wait. back up a little. Ash? You're talking to him? He knows?"  
  
" Has it really been that long since we talked? I can't believe I haven't told you. Ash joined A*D*O. They asked him to join. It's just so complicated. There's something I need you to help me with. I need you to look for my parents. My parents are alive, Erica. Don't ask me why, but I think they faked their own death." Silence followed Misty's speech. She could hear Erica letting her breath trickle out.  
  
" Mist. I mean, Kasumi. How do you want me to start out? Where?"  
  
" I don't know. This is very important, Erica. I'm at Ash's father's house. Erica?" she looked at the cell phone. She turned it around in her hand, and realized the battery had been pulled out. She got up quickly and looked around the room. She could sense someone leaving the room. but there wasn't anybody.  
  
" Who's there?" she asked loudly. She heard a door click, and she looked out the window just in time to see someone taking off running.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Misty double-checked the room she had planned to sleep in to make sure than no one was n there. and to make sure it had a lock. The house hadn't been used in a long time, but it was surprisingly clean. She lay on the bed, not sure if she should go to sleep already or check into a nearby hotel. She was almost falling asleep when she heard the doorknob turn. The door creaked as someone came in. She reached for her purse and found the gun she had brought.  
  
" It's not loaded." A voice said cynically and laughed. "You left the bullets in your jacket in the living room."  
  
Misty watched in fear as the figure advanced towards her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Ash and Amita appeared in the A*D*O headquarters.  
  
" Why the hell are we here?" Ash asked irritated.  
  
" I need to talk to." she was interrupted by Mateo.  
  
" Ash!"  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Here. Give this to Misty." He said, handing him a dagger with a ruby handle. " The blade is covered with a poison that will leave no trace. Even the smallest cut with this thing will kill someone. Be careful." Ash wrapped it in some napkins and spoke.  
  
" As long as she doesn't use it on me.", he trailed off.  
  
" By the way, Ash," he whispered so Amita couldn't hear him, " Is this the girl that."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Well, Sabrina knows you two are going to see her. She read her mind. She says that Misty could be in danger if you don't hurry up, so make you visit short."  
  
" Misty is."  
  
" Not at the moment."  
  
" Good. Thanks for letting me know." Mateo nodded and walked away.  
  
" Let's go." Amita ordered. They reached Sabrina's office in less than a minute.  
  
" Ash, come in." Sabrina said, not acknowledging Amita.  
  
" Good to see you after all this time, Sabrina." Amita said coldly.  
  
" It's not quite so pleasant for me." Sabrina answered just as coldly.  
  
" I see you came through. Congratulations. Your skills are more advanced than mine. I guess you win our little bet." Ash watched in confusion as the 2 women talked.  
  
" I always knew I would. So why do you want to see me?"  
  
" I think you know."  
  
" Yes. I do. But I won't do it. That is something he has to do on his own. I can't find his sister for him. If I didn't help you when we were younger, what made you think I'd help you now?"  
  
" Sabrina, you can find my sister?" Ash asked.  
  
" Yes. but I'm not going to. I'm sorry Ash."  
  
" Sabrina." Ash stopped suddenly as he felt a wave of something come over him. The same thing seemed to happen to Sabrina from the expression of pain on her face.  
  
" It's Misty." Sabrina said suddenly. She waved her hand and teleported both Amita and Ash away to Misty.  
  
' I'm sorry, Ash. But there's nothing you can do. It's destiny.' Those were Sabrina's last thoughts as her mind went completely black with pain.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Misty saw the figure come towards her. She tried to find something to throw at it, but her hand found only the bed sheets.  
  
" You know, I don't like trespassers in my home. You used to be so polite, Misty. What happened?" the voice said coldly. Misty froze. The man switched on the light, revealing himself to Misty.  
  
" Magnus." Misty managed to croak. It was like a more mature version of Ash. He was about as tall as Ash, maybe an inch taller. He was somewhat muscular, but not too much. What surprised Misty the most was the man's face. His face was almost the same as Ash's. His face looked older, but you looked like he was in his late twenties. Misty had expected the face and body of a hideous monster, not this handsome and impressing man.  
  
"Smart girl. Now be a good girl and let me tie you up before my son gets here. Then we can have a nice long talk while we wait for him. We can even talk about your parent's fake death. and their real one."  
  
Misty's eyes widened. The pieces put themselves together in her mind, but it was all still blurry. The tape. why hadn't she seen all of it before? She had.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Misty was sitting up on the bed, her shoulders shaking. The television went unheeded just like it had for the past hour or so. She got up, and walked to the bathroom, somewhat regaining her composture. As she went into the bathroom, big white letters appeared on the screen.  
  
' STOP' the VCR was still for a few seconds. Then they were replaced by another word. REWIND.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Misty looked up Magnus. He was going around the bed, readying the rope. She took a deep breath, jumped off the bed, and ran out the door. Magnus cursed and walked towards the living room.  
  
" Misty! Ash won't be here for a while, now be a good bargaining chip!" He looked around the room. His eyes narrowed as he heard a click somewhere behind him. He turned around slowly, raising his hands. Misty stood there with the gun aimed right at his heart.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Sabrina opened her eyes slowly. The light stung her eyes, even though the trees above her covered most of it. She recognized the forest. She was in Denk. She sat up, and listened. She could feel Ash's sister calling her. She took a deep breath and stood up. She still felt the pain from the blow she had received. So why had Ash's sister attacked her? That was the only explanation. Unless Ash's sister herself had been attacked, and she had felt the blow too. But that last one was too disturbing to think about.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
AN: Okay, the next chapter will come out before December. That much I can tell you. Please review or send feedback or something. 


	16. Final Battle?

Different Worlds  
  
~ .Sadistic Angel. ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ If I did, I'd be making this a movie. ^_^  
  
This is the second-to-last chapter! I'm almost done. Please review and enjoy! Not feeling very talkative right now. ^_^ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Ash and Amita were transported into the bedroom. Ash looked at Misty's purse on the bed. He swore something under his breath, and took off running. Amita going after him. As he ran into the living room, he noticed Misty and Magnus, the former pointing a gun to the latter's heart.  
  
" Misty, No!" Ash screamed before he thought. Misty turned around to face Ash. Magnus took the opportunity to snatch the gun from Misty's hand. Ash took in the scene quickly,, and realized the mistake he had just made.  
  
" If one of you moves." Magnus trailed off. He turned around and saw Amita, and for a second something crossed his expression.  
  
" Dammit, Ash!" Misty muttered under breath. Magnus quickly put Misty's wrists together and held her like that. Ash instinctively reached out to grab her, but Magnus stopped him.  
  
" You don't want to hurt her, Ash. You don't want to hurt me. I'm your father." Magnus began, cajolingly. Misty noticed Ash's eyes began to turn blank as Magnus started glowing unnaturally. In this confusion, Magnus released Misty, but she felt too stupefied to do anything except move away as fast as she could.  
  
" Come on, Ash. Come with me. We'll go to Denk. You can see Miharu. Don't you want to see her? She'll be waiting for us there." Misty suddenly realized Ash was under Magnus's control.  
  
" ASH!" the scream seemed to come out of nowhere with its unearthly qualities. It took Misty a few minutes to realize it had been her own voice. As if awakened from a sudden sleep, Ash began to gain control over his body again. Magnus cursed as he realized he was losing control. Ash closed his eyes, trying not to succumb to his father's influence.  
  
" Come on, Ashy. Remember me? It's your father. Wanna go play in daddy's special place?"  
  
Ash grabbed his head in frustration.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" Come on, Ashy. Wanna go play in daddy's special place?"  
  
" Where, Dad? With the pokemon people?" Young Ash jumped up and down at the prospect.  
  
" Yeah. We'll go with the immortals. Dad has to talk to some people. Come on."  
  
" Okay! Oh, guess what! I dreamt with Miharu again! I wish I really did have a big sister. We played all night until mommy told us to come in. It seemed so real. I feel like I actually knew her. Why do I dream with her so much?"  
  
" Because you want a big sister so badly, that you made her up."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" How come?" Misty asked, tilting her head to the side the way she always did when asking Ash to do something he didn't particularly want to do. Ash smiled to himself.  
  
" I don't know. I've never asked my mom. I asked Prof. Oak, and he advised me not to ask my mom. I did some research. I asked a couple of people from the hospital to pull up the records. Apparently it had something to do with a delusion. I was imagining things or something."  
  
" Are you ever going to ask your mom? I mean, being in a mental institution is a big deal."  
  
" I know. Maybe, eventually I will." Ash looked at Misty and smiled. " Thanks for not freaking out."  
  
" Oh, please! The last guy I dated still lived with his mom."  
  
" Hey, give us guys some credit. Isaac was barely 16. He couldn't move out. In a way, I still live with my mom."  
  
" No, because you travel. He LIVED there."  
  
" But he did too, sometimes."  
  
" Yeah, but you're cute enough to get away with living at home. Plus, you're 15."  
  
" Are you flirting with me, Misty?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow. Misty's eyes widened momentarily. Then she smiled.  
  
" You idiot! We're dating now! I'm allowed to!"  
  
" Then I guess that means I'm allowed to do THIS!" Ash yelled as he picked her up and jumped into the lake with her still in his arms. They landed in the water with a splash, and even as they began to have fun while playing in the water, a thought ran through Ash's mind over and over again.  
  
' Why had he been in a mental institution?'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
Misty watched Ash as he tried to resist his father. Amita stood there, muttering something to herself. Then she vanished. Misty seeing nowhere else to turn for help, ran for the discarded gun.  
  
" COME ON, ASH! DON'T FIGHT ME!"  
  
" I won't let you control me. You hurt so many people. Tell me where Miharu is!"  
  
" No time." His father answered as one of the bullets from Misty's gun hit. She kept firing until she ran out of bullets, still not having killed him. But he was forgotten as she collapsed to her knees. Ash turned around and looked at her, anger filling his expression. He stood over her menacingly while all that Misty could do was let the tears fall from her face freely.  
  
"Ash." she was interrupted by a strong male voice.  
  
" Don't lay a finger on her, you bastard." Brock said firmly. Duplica just stood by him with Ditto at her feet.  
  
" You've already hurt her enough physically and emotionally."  
  
" Brock, No. I can handle it. He won't hurt me, will you, Ash?" Ash looked at her, the anger still in his expression, but his sense of reality began to come back to him. He took out the knife Mateo had given him, and threw it straight by Misty. Suddenly, his father appeared out of thin air. He collapsed as the knife hit him, just inches from where Misty had hit him in the stomach.  
  
As they all watched Magnus fall, Misty ran to Ash, and hugged him. He put his arms around her awkwardly, and then tightened them after a while. Brock looked at both of them standing there, and suddenly realized something that had been obvious since the beginning.  
  
' If Misty forgave him, there is no reason for me not to.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
Amita tried tracking Sabrina, but still no luck. She'd find Sabrina AND Miharu. That much she was sure of.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
As Sabrina entered the dark house where she had sensed Miharu had been, she realized the usual guards were not there. In fact, there were no guards. Her heartbeat quickened as she thought of all the things that could have happened.  
  
' Come on, Miharu. Where are you?' she tried to channel mentally, but there was no answer. She sensed a presence somewhere in the top floor. She ran up as fast as she could, hoping she was on time.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~  
  
AN: I know. Cliffhanger all around. But this will be the second to last chapter. I don't care if the last chapter takes me 4 years and is 18564 pages long, but I'll only post one more. Please show your support by reviewing, or I might lose all inspiration and not post anything more anymore. ^_^ Anyway, stock up on food and other necessities, the end is coming. Sadistic WILL rule the world. ( Yes, I'm back to the insanity.) 


	17. All Planned Out: Destiny's Demands

Different Worlds ~ . Sadistic Angel. ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Okay, I don't own pokemon or any other anime.  
  
Okay, this is the last chapter. I e-mailed all the people that asked me to, and I hope you all read this and enjoy it. I hadn't really had time to write, but I'm out of school now, so I had time to write this. Please Review. This is the last time you will EVER have to read this story. I'm thinking of an idea for another story, but I'm not sure. Maybe something humorous like my previous story 'Don't trust your mother with baby pictures of you.' Maybe even the sequel. Well, anyway, I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sabrina looked around the upstairs hall, not sure what door to open. If she opened the wrong one, she would fall into one of the traps they had set up for Miharu's protection. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on Miharu, but it was as if she wasn't there. It's as if she was gone, dead. or not herself. Her eyes widened in something like shock. Turning as pale as a ghost, she remembered his words. " What needs to be done, WILL be done."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Professor Oak sat at his desk quietly. He poured a few powders together, and mixed them, making sure to put all the right amounts in. Suddenly his body stiffened as he felt HER in the room.  
  
" What did you give me, old man?" Amita asked coldly.  
  
" I gave you the medicine I've always given you before. Is something wrong?" he asked, trying not to swallow nervously.  
  
" I've had headaches and I've blacked out a few times. Why? What did you put in the pills?"  
  
" Nexodine Heranti. Right, Professor Oak?" Sabrina asked from behind both of the. They both turned to them, shock on the professor's face, confusion on Amita's.  
  
"Nexodine Heranti is a drug made from a special plant found only in Denk. If given to a person, it can wipe out their memory. It was first used by the immortals to brainwash humans into helping them. They could erase your memories and create new ones. Give you a whole new personality. Unfortunately, it didn't work that well because the people had to keep taking the drug, so the immortals left that method. How long have you been taking that drug? More than 10 years. Didn't you start taking it around the time Miharu disappeared?" Sabrina looked at the horror clearly expressed in the professor's face. Confusion was still the dominating emotion in Amita's face.  
  
" What are you talking about, Sabrina?" Amita asked, suddenly narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Isn't it odd, Amita, that you haven't seen Miharu? What about that girl that pretended she was the chosen one during public events when the immortals might have been watching? Who was she? Her name was something with an 'A', I think. Wonder what happened to her. What did Miharu look like? Do you actually remember?" Sabrina asked question after question seeing the pieces connecting in her own head as well as in Amita's.  
  
" But." Amita didn't have a chance finish, for Sabrina started up again.  
  
" How? Well, it seems Professor Oak here was working for both sides. Just like your father. Magnus wanted you to start remembering. I don't know what he was planning, but he ordered the good professor here to reduce your dose of the Nexodine Heranti. The headaches and blackouts happen because your body was so used to the drug, that it is having difficulty dealing with the reduced doses. So while I thought I was hiding you from danger with the professor's help, I actually gave him and Magnus easy access."  
  
Professor Oak, trying to take this moment of deep concentration between the women as an opportunity, quietly opened the doors. First the front door, then the ones in each hall. Finally, he opened the one to the lab. He quietly began walking away. When he was about one foot away from the door, Amita turned around, her eyes glowing red, and struck him with a strong mental blow. He collapsed to the floor, dead.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ash let go of Misty, his mind finally clear.  
  
" Amita. Where is she?" he asked, turning around wildly.  
  
" She teleported out at some point." Duplica answered cautiously.  
  
" Where did she go?  
  
" I don't know. Either way, we have no way of teleporting anywhere." Brock put in. Duplica shook her head.  
  
" I have an idea." She took out her ditto.  
  
" Ditto, transform into an Alakazam and transport us to wherever they are."  
  
The ditto morphed obediently. Then they all disappeared.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sabrina sat by Miharu/Amita on the grass next to a tombstone.  
  
"Miharu Ketchum. Died at age 11. Daughter of the great leader, Magnus. Killed by rebel leader. Amita?" Miharu looked at Sabrina wide-eyed.  
  
"She was probably murdered and buried under your name. The immortals wanted sympathy, so they blamed the rebels. They wanted to kill you because they knew that Magnus' 2 children, you and Ash, were the chosen leaders for the two opposite sides. Magnus pretended to have buried you, when it was really Amita. He kept you as Amita to keep you safe. So he could use you later. Magnus always had his own agenda."  
  
Suddenly, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Duplica appeared in front of them. Ash looked at both Sabrina and Amita. Amita's face was buried in her hands. Ash looked down at the tombstone. His face went completely pale as he read the inscription. He looked at Amita and was suddenly filled with rage.  
  
" You." was all he managed to get out before he lunged at her. Taking the knife out of his jacket, he stabbed as hard as he could manage. Then it all became blurred as he himself fell to the floor in pain, grabbing his stomach in the same place he had stabbed Amita. Misty ran to him, and found no wound. Amita lay on the floor, bleeding.  
  
" I'm sorry." Amita managed to choke out, "that it ended. this. way. I love you, Ash. This.had to.be done."  
  
"What does she mean?" Ash demanded of Sabrina.  
  
" That's Miharu. She and the real Amita were exchanged when they were younger. That is you sister." Sabrina looked at Ash. His face a mixture of emotion. He dropped on his knees and landed near Amita.  
  
" Miharu?" the name came out distorted and choked. " I. killed you."  
  
" You had to. The prophecy said that while the two chosen leaders could not both live in harmony, the death of one by the other's hand would bring peace between that two sides for a hundred years. You did what Destiny demanded. You should not be sorry for that. It was either her or thousands of innocent people."  
  
Ash stared at Miharu, tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
" I'm sorry." Was all he could choke out. She managed a smile, and went peacefully, the smile still on her face after she passed away.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Misty held the baby close to Ash so he could see her up-close.  
  
" They even look alike. I think it fits." Misty said with a half-smile. He nodded.  
  
" You're going to be just as beautiful and brave as your aunt was, Miharu. Your whole family will be. Your children, and their children will all be like her." And indeed they were. For prophecies come true, and a century doesn't last forever. It is only a hundred years long. 


End file.
